the_fall_of_civilizationsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Sapient Species
These are the list of sapient species that roam in and around Domicilium, including the outside of it. List of Sapient Species A *Abbai (Babylon 5) *Abyormenite (Cycle of Fire) *Acrosian (Ben 10) *Addwaitya (Ben 10) *Adenian (Artifact One) *Aerophibian (Ben 10) *Alabamian (Copperhead) *Aldebaran (Bucky O'Hare) *Aldebaran Squid (Aldebaran) *Alien Agent (The Arrival) *Alien Hominid (Behemoth) *Alpha Centaurian *Alpheron (Alien Racers) *Alvarian (Alien Legion) *American Dad Grey (American Dad) *Amperi (Ben 10) *Amphicephalus (All Tomorrows) *Anasazi *Anati (Animorphs) *Andalite (Animorphs) *Andromedan *Angel *Ankharan (CrossGen) *Anodite (Ben 10) *Antarean (Cocoon) *Antarean Bogg (Animorphs) *Antarean Cephalon (Astro City) *Antibody (Brain Powerd) *Antigravitesla (Ben 10) *Anunnaki *Appoplexian (Ben 10) *Aquoid (Battle: Los Angeles) *Arachnichimp (Ben 10) *Arachno-Sapien (American Chillers) *Arbryl (Ascendancy) *Arburian Pelarota (Ben 10) *Arn (Animorphs) *Arnassian (Babylon 5) *Arrack (DarkStar One) *Artificial Human (Copperhead) *Ascarid (CrossGen) *Ashtar *Asteromorph (All Tomorrows) *Astrodactyl (Ben 10) *Asymmetric Person (All Tomorrows) *Atasian (Ben 10) *Atlantean (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Atomic-X (Ben 10) *Atomix (Ben 10) *Atrocian (Ben 10) *Auronar (Blake's 7) *Author (All Tomorrows) *Avalon Swimmer (CrossGen) *Avatar (Birthdays: The Beginning) B *Bacterius (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Balflid (Ascendancy) *Balance Clan (The Black Sable) *Ball Weevil (Ben 10) *Balosian (Babylon 5) *Bantam (CrossGen) *Basalt (Ben 10) *Bazwarz (Astro City) *Bellatrician *Big Chuck (Ben 10) *Big Gray (AdventureQuest) *Binipinardian (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Biosovortian (Ben 10) *Black Cloud (The Black Cloud) *Black Lectroid (Buckaroo Banzai) *Black Science Goblin (The Black Sable) *Black-Eyed Child *Blatarian (AniMen: Triton Force) *Blue Blink (Blue Blink) *Bone Crusher (All Tomorrows) *Borellian Nomen (Battlestar Galactica) *Brain Pod (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Brain Snatcher (Brewster Rockit) *Brakiri (Babylon 5) *Brakomi (Aliens vs. Zombies) *Bug Facer (All Tomorrows) *Bullymong (Borderlands) *Butterfly Person C *Caerelian (Alien Bounty Hunter) *Claptrap (Borderlands) *Cancri (Alien Encounters) *Capasin (Animorphs) *Capelon (Ascendancy) *Carapoid Robot (CrossGen) *Cascan (Ben 10) *Celestialsapien (Ben 10) *Centauri (Babylon 5) *Centipede Alien (American Dad) *Ceph (Crysis) *Ceph Commander (Crysis) *Ceph Grunt (Crysis) *Ceph Heavy (Crysis) *Ceph Stalker (Crysis) *Cephalod-ae (Ben 10) *Cerebrocrustacean (Ben 10) *Chamachie (Ascendancy) *Chameleon Alien (Brewster Rockit) *Charnian (Black Hammer) *Chee (Animorphs) *Chimera Sui Generis (Ben 10) *Ch'ngroon (CrossGen) *Chocky (Chocky) *Chronian (Ben 10) *Chronomyst (Ascendancy) *Chronosapien (Ben 10) *Chthonian (Cthulhu) *Chupacabra *Churl (Ben 10) *Cironielian Chrysalis Eater (Teen Titans) *Citrakayah (Ben 10) *Clanger (Clangers) *Cloke (AdventureQuest) *Clover Alien (Cloverfield) *Clutter (Amorphous+) *Cmyk (Astro City) *Cog (AT-43) *Colonial (All Tomorrows) *Conductoid (Ben 10) *Contemelia (Ben 10) *Cor-Dem (AdventureQuest) *Cosmic Engineer (Cosmic Engineer) *Crashocker (Ben 10) *Cravenor (Alien vs. Predator) *Crawfordsville Monster *Crayak (Animorphs) *Crazy Critter *Cree (Afar) *Crite (Critters) *Crystalsapien (Ben 10) *Cthulhu (Cthulhu) *Cthulhu Spawn (Cthulhu) *Cylon (Battlestar Galactica) *Cypabaran (Copperhead) D *Dagger Alien (Ben 10) *Dark Sky Grey (Dark Skies) *Darkstar (Ben 10) *Death Angel (A Quiet Place) *Decka (Ben 10) *Demon *Desbadeen (Animorphs) *Detrovite (Ben 10) *Diamond Matter (Ben 10) *Dilgar (Babylon 5) *Djinn (CrossGen) *DNAlien (Ben 10) *Dolfini (A Field Guide to Aliens) *Dome-Headed Martian (Alienology) *Domsten Blob *Dorkon (Brewster Rockit) *Doughnut Person (Brewster Rockit) *Dover Demon *Dracosian (Ben 10) *Dragon *Drakh (Babylon 5) *Draln (The Black Sable) *Drathray (The Black Sable) *Drazi (Babylon 5) *Dri'n (Archer) *Drudge (Blacksite) *Dubtak (Ascendancy) E *Earth Angel Alien (Alien vs. Predator) *Ebrietas (Bloodborne) *Ectonurite (Ben 10) *Edinar (A Drop of Blood) *Eggbot (Clangers) *Eihort (Cthulhu) *Eitak (Corridor 7) *Ekoplektoid (Ben 10) *Elder Thing (Cthulhu) *Energy Tentacle Alien (The Darkest Hour) *Enforcer Alien (Ben 10) *Engineer (Alien vs. Predator) *Eniram (Corridor 7) *Equaar Architect (CrossGen) *Erebus (Alien Bounty Hunter) *Eridian (Borderlands) *Evolved Appoplexian (Ben 10) *Evolved Arachnichimp (Ben 10) *Evolved Arburian Pelatora (Ben 10) *Evolved Galilean (Ben 10) *Evolved Galvan (Ben 10) *Evolved Methanosian (Ben 10) *Evolved Necrofriggian (Ben 10) *Evolved Polar Manzardill (Ben 10) *Evolved Sonorosian (Ben 10) *Evolved To'kustar (Ben 10) *Evolved Vaxasaurian (Ben 10) *Evolved Vulpimancer (Ben 10) *Ezwal (The War Against the Rull) F *Fang (Arena) *Faunaculturalist (Avatar Press) *Feralfolk (CrossGen) *Fine Tuning Alien (Amazing Stories) *Fireon (Alien Racers) *First (CrossGen) *First One (Babylon 5) *Fix-It (Batteries Not Included) *Flatwoods Monster *Flemoid (Chex Quest) *Florauna (Ben 10) *Florean (Alienology) *Fludentri (Ascendancy) *Flying Clover Alien (Cloverfield) *Flying Polyp (Cthulhu) *Flying Rod *Fourmungousaur (Ben 10) *Frigian (Astro City) *Frutmaka (Ascendancy) *Fulmini (Ben 10) *Fungoid (A Centaur's Life) *Furyan (The Chronicles of Riddick) *Fusian (AdventureQuest) G *Gaim (Babylon 5) *Galilean (Ben 10) *Galvan (Ben 10) *Galvanic Mechamorph (Ben 10) *Ganymedean (A Honeymoon in Space) *Garatron (Animorphs) *Gargantian (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Garj (Archer) *Gasbag (Alienology) *Gedd (Animorphs) *Gelfling (The Dark Crystal) *Geochelone Aerio (Ben 10) *Gialayan (Alien Faces) *Gimlinopithecus (Ben 10) *Glade Carver (CrossGen) *Glatorian (Bionicle) *Glitch (Ben 10) *Globbling (American Chillers) *Gloople (Amorphous+) *Gordanian (Justice League) *Gorilla *Gor-Zog (Brewster Rockit) *Gourmand (Ben 10) *Govorom (Ascendancy) *Gowachin (ConSentiency) *Graffen's Children (Animorphs) *Gravital (All Tomorrows) *Gravitina (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Gray (Alienology) *Great Terrafin (The Beast of Cretacea) *Gremsha (Afar) *Grendel (Creatures) *Grey *Grey Arms (Ben 10) *Grounder (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Grub (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Gundalian (Bakugan) *Gunja Wave (Animorphs) *Gutrot (Ben 10) H *Hairy Dwarf *Hajira (Andromeda) *Hanshak (Ascendancy) *Harkilon (Alien Legion) *Hawjabran (Animorphs) *Heat Jaws (Ben 10) *Hekir (Breeding Humans) *Helmacron (Animorphs) *Heptapod (Arrival) *Hobble (Ben 10) *Holoran (Aldebaran) *Honemoon Lunarian (A Honeymoon in Space) *Hopkinsville Goblin *Hork-Bajir (Animorphs) *Horn (Arena) *Hornless Tauntaun (American Dad) *Howler (Animorphs) *Howler Leech (The Angry Beavers) *Hulex (Ben 10) *Human *Humpbackus (Ben 10) *Humungoopsaur (Ben 10) *Hurranian (Bakugan) I *Ice Gnome (CrossGen) *Ickthyperambuloid (Ben 10) *Inari (Andromeda) *Incursean (Ben 10) *Inner Worlder (Animorphs) *Insectoid *Inspecting Alien (Ben 10) *Iron Angel (Cyberiad) *Iskani (CrossGen) *Iskoort (Animorphs) *Ium (Aldebaran) J *Jallian (Animorphs) *Janissary (CrossGen) *Jemat (Afar) *Jentek (Alien Legion) *Jerroto (AdventureQuest) *Jinni *Jo-adian (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) K *Kakori Punctatus (Alien Bounty Hunter) *Kalderan (Andromeda) *Kaliman Retriever (CrossGen) *Kambuchka (Ascendancy) *Karaki (CrossGen) *Karman (AT-43) *Kelbrid (Animorphs) *Kickin Hawk (Ben 10) *Killer Folk *Kineceleran (Ben 10) *Kingon (Burger King) *Klick (Alternity) *Klorb (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Kor-Dem (AdventureQuest) *Kraata (Bionicle) *Kraaho (Ben 10) *Kragnan (Alien Racers) *Kreel (Aliens vs. Zombies) *Kremmin (CrossGen) *Kryg (AT-43) *Kvurri (Astro City) L *Labrid (Ben 10) *Lankin (Class) *Laurian (Ben 10) *Lavos (Chrono) *Lawbringer (CrossGen) *Leaf Dragon (Class) *Leeran (Animorphs) *Legislator (Captive State) *Leng Man (Cthulhu) *Leng Spider (Cthulhu) *Lenopan (Ben 10) *Lepidopterran (Ben 10) *Lesser Race (CrossGen) *Lewodan (Ben 10) *Lightrider (Black Hammer) *Lilpootian (Brewster Rockit) *Limax (Ben 10) *Lindu (Afar) *Little Green Man (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Living Mushroom (Ben 10) *Llort (Babylon 5) *Loader (Borderlands) *Loboan (Ben 10) *Lobster Alien (Brewster Rockit) *Loplt'k (The Black Sable) *Lorr (Class) *Luminar (Animorphs) M *Maasym (Blue Hour) *Magog (Andromeda) *Magus (Chrono) *Mak (Animorphs) *Makrak (The Dark Crystal) *Makuta (Bionicle) *Mantelope (All Tomorrows) *Mantis VIII Insectoid (Brewster Rockit) *Mar (The Black Sable) *Marmosian (Ascendancy) *Matoran (Bionicle) *Maxatomar (Ben 10) *Mebe (Ascendancy) *Mechanical Warrior (Corridor 7) *Medic Alien (Ben 10) *Melmacian (ALF) *Mercora (Animorphs) *Merlinisapien (Ben 10) *Merrow (Cthulhu) *Methanosian (Ben 10) *Mi-Go (Cthulhu) *Mimic (All You Need Is Kill) *Minbari (Babylon 5) *Minion (Ascendancy) *Mizar (Alien Bounty Hunter) *Modular People (All Tomorrows) *Mole People (Brewster Rockit) *Mole-Stache (Ben 10) *Molien (Bad Planet) *Moon-Beast (Cthulhu) *Mortok (DarkStar One) *Mothman *Motie (CoDominium) *Mrevani (Astro City) *Muklukian (ALF) *Mulchon (A Field Guide to Aliens) *Multi-Legged Martian (Hunch) *Mummy Alien (Ben 10) *Mysteron (Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons) N *Nagma (Asterix) *Nahara (Animorphs) *Na'ka'leen Feeder (Babylon 5) *Naljian (Ben 10) *Narn (Babylon 5) *Nartec (Animorphs) *Navi (Birthdays: The Beginning) *Neathian (Bakugan) *Nebulite (Arena) *Necrofriggian (Ben 10) *Negatoid (CrossGen) *Nemuina (Ben 10) *Neo-Cateri (Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot) *Nephilim *Nerraw (Corridor 7) *Nesk (Animorphs) *Nestor (Battle Beyond the Stars) *Ne'tal (Alien Racers) *Ne'thel (Alien Racers) *New Machine (All Tomorrows) *Nietzschean (Andromeda) *Night-Gaunt (Cthulhu) *Nightsider (Andromeda) *Nimbuloid (Ascendancy) *Non-Terrestrial Intelligence (The Abyss) *Nordic *Norn (Creatures) *Norshk (Animorphs) *Nosedeenian (Ben 10) O *Observer (Brewster Rockit) *Oc'to (DarkStar One) *Octogore (American Chillers) *Oculon (Ascendancy) *Ogmalan (CrossGen) *Ongachic (Animorphs) *Opticold (Ben 10) *Orfa (Ascendancy) *Orff (Animorphs) *Orishan (Ben 10) *Ormerowon (Ben 10) *Orthopterran (Ben 10) *Oryctini (Ben 10) *Osmosian (Ben 10) *Otrebor (Corridor 7) *Overlord (Childhood's End) *Ovion (Battlestar Galactica) P *Pacifoid (Brewster Rockit) *Pagurani (Cluster) *Pak'ma'ra (Babylon 5) *Pakmar (Ben 10) *Pangaban (Animorphs) *Pantophage (Ben 10) *Pascagoula Humanoid *Peep-Peep (The Boy From Space) *Pemalite (Animorphs) *Perseid (Andromeda) *Petrosapien (Ben 10) *Phaedon (Bad Planet) *Pickaxe Alien (Ben 10) *Piscciss Premann (Ben 10) *Piscciss Volann (Ben 10) *Planchaküle (Ben 10) *Plantapocalypse (Ben 10) *Plutonian (Animorphs) *Podling (The Dark Crystal) *Polar Manzardill (Ben 10) *Polymorph (Ben 10) *Portaler (Ben 10) *Possum People (Brewster Rockit) *Posthuman Martian (All Tomorrows) *Prairie People (BraveStarr) *Predalian (Alien vs. Predator) *Predator (All Tomorrows) *Predecessor (AdventureQuest) *Probity (Ben 10) *Proboskian (Alienology) *Protost (Ben 10) *Prypiatosian-B (Ben 10) *Psychlo (Battlefield Earth) *Psycholeopterran (Ben 10) *Pterosapien (All Tomorrows) *Pugnavore (Ben 10) *Pyrian (Andromeda) *Pyronite (Ben 10) Q *Qu (All Tomorrows) *Quadropoid (Bad Planet) *Queller Demon (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) *Quin Troll (CrossGen) *Quiqui-a (Astro City) *Quoq't'nal Insectoid (Afar) R *Raenok (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Raeolean (American Chillers) *Ranese (Cluster) *Raptor (DarkStar One) *Rathosaur (Alien Legion) *Reaper (Alien vs. Predator) *Reborn (Blacksite) *Red Lectroid (Buckaroo Banzai) *Regent (Battleship) *Reptoid *Revonnahgander (Ben 10) *Remulakian (Coneheads) *RGB (Astro City) *Rhodian (Class) *Rhodian Arn (Class) *Rikti (City of Heroes) *River Ghost (Alien vs. Predator) *Rivus (Aliens vs. Zombies) *Rock Beast (Animorphs) *Rodex (Corridor 7) *Roddenberrian (Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?) *Rogor (Arena) *Roller (Arena) *Roswellian (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Ruin Haunter (All Tomorrows) *Rull (A War Against the Rull) *Rykengolls (The Chronicles of Riddick) S *Sail People (All Tomorrows) *Sandstormer (BraveStarr) *Sarkillian (Aliens vs. Zombies) *Satyriac (All Tomorrows) *Sauron Superman (CoDominium) *Saurosapient (All Tomorrows) *Screwfly Alien (The Screwfly Solution) *Scrin (Command & Conquer) *Secti-Swarm (Astro City) *Segmentasapien (Ben 10) *Shadow Alien (Babylon 5) *Shadow Kin (Class) *Shadowscythe Alien (AdventureQuest) *Shapeman (The Blackout Club) *Shapeshifting Martian (Black Hammer) *Shapeshifting Orb Alien (Animal Crossing) *Shee Ettin (Creatures) *Shevar (Ascendancy) *Shoggoth (Cthulhu) *Short Alien (American Dad) *Short Fury Alien (Ace Ventura) *Shorty (Arena) *Shrimp Humanoid (American Dad) *Shub-Niggurath (Cthulhu) *Siamese Blob (Ben 10) *Silver-Slurper (A Field Guide to Aliens) *Simsol (Afar) *Singular-Crested Alien (American Dad) *Sitter (The Sitters) *Skeksis (The Dark Crystal) *Skrit Na (Animorphs) *Sky Lord (The Black Sable) *Skythulhu (Altitude) *Sleepwalker (The Blackout Club) *Slimebiote (Ben 10) *Sloth (Arena) *Slug Alien (American Dad) *Snake Person (All Tomorrows) *Snorgeth (Alien vs. Predator) *Snovemdomas (Ascendancy) *Solomon (3rd Rock from the Sun) *Sonorosian (Ben 10) *Sotoraggian (Ben 10) *Space Cat (The Cat from Outer Space) *Space Squid (Brewster Rockit) *Spacer (All Tomorrows) *Sphoeroid (Ben 10) *Spinner (Arena) *Splixson (Ben 10) *Squataman (AniMen: Triton Force) *Squidman (Ben 10) *Squillacci (Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot) *Star Person (All Tomorrows) *Star Vampire (Cthulhu) *Station (Bill and Ted) *Stink Arms (Ben 10) *Stone Creature (Ben 10) *Starmaker (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Stranger (Dark City) *Streib (Babylon 5) *Superclone (Asterix) *Swaparaman (Ascendancy) *Swimmer (All Tomorrows) *Sylonnoid (Ben 10) *Symbiote (All Tomorrows) *Synthroid (Ben 10) T *Tack (Ben 10) *Tadsylwien (Asterix) *Talpaedan (Ben 10) *Tanar (The Black Sable) *Tangean (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Taxxon (Animorphs) *Tcharun Saurian (CrossGen) *Teetonian *Telestroudian (CrossGen) *Tenaj (Corridor 7) *Tenctonese (Alien Nation) *Tentacle-Faced Alien (American Dad) *Terrestrial (All Tomorrows) *Tetrabrachial Humanoid (Alien vs. Predator) *Tetramand (Ben 10) *Tex Hex (BraveStarr) *Than-Thre-Kull (Andromeda) *Thep Khufan (Ben 10) *Therian (AT-43) *Thermian (Astro City) *Third Kind Encounterer (Close Encounter of a Third Kind) *Thirdspace Alien (Babylon 5) *Thul (DarkStar One) *Thuum'ha (Cthulhu) *Tiny Alien (Ben 10) *Titan (All Tomorrows) *Toa (Bionicle) *Toby (American Dad) *Toepick (Ben 10) *To'kustar (Ben 10) *Tool Breeder (All Tomorrows) *Torori (Astro City) *Trakallan (Babylon 5) *Trancer (Crash Bandicoot) *Tranquility Frog (Astro City) *Transylian (Ben 10) *Trog (Alienology) *Trophy Hatchling (Alien vs. Predator) *Troll *Tzitzimiti U *Ulliorian Riff (Alien Legion) *Umbrite (Andromeda) *Unemite (Animorphs) *Ungooma (Ascendancy) *Universal (Astro City) *Universal Spirit Traveler (Afar) *Uprigg (Ben 10) *Uranian (Brewster Rockit) *Urnethi (CrossGen) *UrRu (The Dark Crystal) *UrShek (The Dark Crystal) *Uxorite (Ben 10) V *Vampire *Vargon (American Chillers) *Vaxasaurian (Ben 10) *Vedran (Andromeda) *Vegan (Contact) *Vegetable Man *Veloan (Crash Bandicoot) *Venber (Animorphs) *Vernathian (Teen Titans) *Vestal (Bakugan) *VIRM (Darling in the Franxx) *Visitor Alien (Babylon 5) *Vladat (Ben 10) *Vordi (Aliens vs. Zombies) *Vorlon (Babylon 5) *Voronezh Alien *Vorox (Bionicle) *Vree (Babylon 5) *Vreedle (Ben 10) *Vulpimancer (Ben 10) *Vulpinic Tortugan (Ben 10) W *Wandjina *Watcher (Dark Void) *Weatherhead (Ben 10) *Weezil (Arena) *White Hybrid (Alien vs. Predator) X *Xenomorph (Alien vs. Predator) *Xenomorph Reptilian (Alien vs. Predator) *Xers (American Chillers) *XLRArmBlastDiamondHeat (Ben 10) Y *Yautja (Alien vs. Predator) *Yeerk (Animorphs) *Yeti *Yithian (Cthulhu) *Yog-Sothoth (Cthulhu) *Ymir (20 Million Miles to Earth) *Yodude (Ace Ventura) *Yolu (Babylon 5) Z *Zangan (Aliens vs. Zombies) *Zener (Babylon 5) *Zenterran (Alien Racers) *Zingkal (Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot) *Zirkonian (Aliens in the Attic) *Zirr (Astro City) *Zor (The Dark Wing) *Zorgon (Brewster Rockit) *Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Category:Lists Category:Lore